


Watch Over You

by purgtory (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/purgtory
Summary: Cas and Dean still enjoy watching each other sleep, unaware of the worries of the world. 
Set in a somewhat ambiguous season 12 verse, where Mary and Sam are back with Dean and Cas in the bunker.





	

Castiel couldn’t help panicking when he saw Dean sprawled out, a smear of blood on his face, eyes closed. He couldn’t breathe, can’t think, for the worst of moments. Until Dean inhaled and Castiel reminded himself that humans sleep.

They returned to the bunker from a long and complicated hunt. They were all exhausted, too sleepy to even shower before collapsing into their preferred place of sleep. Or rather, the closest, as Dean chose to spare himself the thirty second walk to his bedroom in favour of a couch in the war room. Sam most likely made a joke about it being pathetic on his way past, but Castiel thought it was a little endearing.

Laziness could only ever be endearing when it was Dean. It just didn’t suit anyone else he knew.  

Castiel dragged a chair next to Dean’s couch as quietly as possible. It seemed sensible to watch over Dean that night – if anyone happened to break into the bunker, Dean would be the first person they’d encounter. And Castiel wouldn’t forgive himself if he allowed something to happen.

He saw through his own excuse easily, knowing full well he was only there to watch over Dean. To ward off anything that might disturb his sleep. He felt a little guilty, sitting silently beside Dean as he slept, knowing that he’d been asked not to. He would leave before the morning.

It was nights like these when Castiel was struck by just how in love he was with Dean Winchester. His sleeping form was beautiful, the most gentle and calm version of Dean that he’d ever laid eyes upon. Especially calm because of his exhaustion, his body forgetting the tension and alertness he’d been taught to sleep with. Castiel indulged in admiring that vulnerability for a moment or two, then making himself more comfortable in his chair as he settled down for a quiet night.

Castiel didn’t even realise when his eyes closed.

* * *

Dean didn’t open his eyes the moment he woke up. He wasn’t getting any younger, and his body could do with a few more minutes rest. The air brushing lightly over him was just the right temperature, making up slightly for the fact that he was lying on a couch rather than a bed. He heard deep breathing somewhere in front of him, but wasn’t alarmed. It wasn’t uncommon, even though everyone had separate rooms now.

He wasn’t completely stupid – he knew Cas still watched him sleep sometimes, leaving when he thought Dean was about to wake up. Sleeping sometimes, in a chair next to him. It was still the tiniest bit creepy, but it was also kinda cute. In a…very platonic kind of way.

Who was he kidding? Not himself, that was for damn sure.

Today was a little unusual, though. Normally, Cas would have heard Dean’s breathing become shallower, seen him stretch his legs a little. But Cas must have been almost as tired as the rest of them, because he continued to sleep, unaware. It was rare to see him so unguarded. Nice, though, to know he felt safe in the bunker with them.

A sleeping angel? Who’d have thought it? Dean wouldn’t have, not when he first met Cas, all badass action hero. But now, he reckons Cas needs sleep just like the rest of them, even though he doesn’t really. It’s less about his body, more about putting his mind and feelings and stuff on autopilot for a couple of hours.

Cas’s eyes slowly blink open after a few minutes, calm as anything. It’s kind of amazing, to see his body slowly shift from sleep to conscious presence.

“Mornin’ sunshine.”

“Hello, Dean.”

The customary greeting has the barest hint of a smile in it.

He sits up and stretches properly, yawning as his aging joints crack. A wave of relaxing warmth rolls through him. Dean turns to face Cas, who guiltily looks back as he retracts his hand from Dean’s shoulder. Dean, as usual, gets stuck between gratitude and chastisement.

“Cas…”

“Dean, it’s okay. You aren’t a waste of my power.”

“Shut up - you’re obviously exhausted. You didn’t even realise I’d woken up, you were so asleep... thanks, though, just don’t pull crap like that when you’re tired, okay?”

Cas didn’t reply, instead looking at Dean guiltily again.

“What?”

“I didn’t know you…knew.”

Oh, right. He didn’t ‘know’ that Cas still did the thing. Cas still thought he hated it. Dammit.

“That you still sit next to me while I’m sleeping? I may have a very pretty face, Cas, but that doesn’t mean I’m stupid.”

“I already knew that. I just thought you didn’t want me to.”

Wait, what? Did he just…?

“I didn’t. Don’t. Well, I guess, if you want…”

Stupid. Dean was stupid. How difficult was it to say that he really didn’t mind at all and actually kind of liked it a little?

“Thank-you for the offer, but I won’t continue if you don’t wish me to.”

Dean decided just to go for it. Screw everything. Screw pretty much all his life experience.

“I don’t…mind. It’s kinda alright, I guess.”

Cas looked a little surprised, but happy as well. That was good. Very good.

“Thank-you, Dean. And my apologies.”

“For what?”

“The guardian angel instincts don’t go away so easily.”

Guardian angels were a thing? Dean had assumed the whole principle was baloney until now. Well, he’d learnt his one new thing for the day.

“I didn’t know you were my…”

Dean felt a little sad all of a sudden. He thought…Cas might only be there because he feels obligated to be. It’s ridiculous, but the idea was there now.

_Cas doesn’t really care. He’s just doing his job. He’s just staying because he has to. Because he feels he has to. You’re keeping him here. You’re holding him back._

_Shut up._

“So, you don’t, all this time it’s just your…job?”

Cas looked confused for a moment, before his faced merged into an expression of equal parts hurt, shock and exasperation.

“Dean, it’s not. It hasn’t been just that since the beginning.”

“I know. I just…you don’t have to stay with me if you don’t want to. I don’t wanna hold you back.”

“You’re never holding me back, Dean. In fact, with all respect, you’re being foolish. Yes, I was assigned to your soul, but the phrase I used just now was more of an expression. I’m not hardwired to protect you, Dean. I choose to.”

Dean couldn’t do much more than stand there and try not to smile too widely. It crossed his mind that he was gone. Well and truly.

“You’re so much more than just my ‘human charge’ Dean Winchester.”

He’d done the damn airquotes. What a nerd.

And before he even knew what he was doing, Dean pulled Cas towards him by the damn trenchcoat and-

“Do you boys want pancakes for breakfast?”

They quickly sprung apart, and blushed almost immediately.

“Yeah, that’d be great, thanks Mom,” Dean said with a small, sheepish smile. Cas nodded as well.

Mary raised a single eyebrow, informed them that breakfast wouldn’t be long and left whilst giving them a kind, knowing look.

“Better, uh, go…”

“Yes. We, um, ought to.”

* * *

Dean was sprawled out again, on his bed this time, when Cas awkwardly entered his room later in the afternoon. He was reading a relatively thick paperback, one of his beloved novels no doubt. Dean’s cheeks coloured before he even looked up from the book.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.”

He smiled a little, hope flickering in his chest as Dean looks up shyly from behind his book.

“Look Cas, I’m sorry if you didn’t…”

“Dean.”

“Yeah.”

“I would greatly enjoy if you finished your great plan.”

“You...would?”

“Yes. If you still want to?”

Dean placed his book on the nightstand. He got up from the bed, slowly walking towards Castiel with a barely concealed grin on his face.

“Cas?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

“As you wish.”


End file.
